


But, why you never told me?

by Mlfg_Ak



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Everyone is mentioned at some point - Freeform, F/F, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, almost everyone has a kid, im sorry, it probably will not make sense, it will probably be sad too, kinda slow, more tags to come, this is a mess, wacky logic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlfg_Ak/pseuds/Mlfg_Ak
Summary: Lena never confronted kara about her secret identity, instead she leaves that earth and starts a new life.





	1. Prologue: Part I

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello. This is my first time writing and add to that that English it's not my first language, so prepare to find a lot of weird use of words and sentences and most importantly, 0 knowledge of proper use of grammar.
> 
> This is basically a kidfic AU, so much of it will not make sense and it's kind of self indulgent(?). Don't know when I'll be updating the next chapter, so...
> 
> On a side note, there are many magical creatures living on this earth-1 as there are aliens living on earth-38.
> 
> Also, a little bit about the universe here, Lex is dead, there's no Monitor and no crisis. 
> 
> And, ahh.... if u liked it leave your thoughts on the comment section please (?)

_July 2019_.

  
Kara Danvers is Supergirl. The words kept resonating in her head. How didn't she found out sooner? or most importantly, why didn't kara told her? Didn't she trust her enough? Or was it because of in the end, she's just Another Luthor? _Yeah, probably that_. Kara was supposed to be different, she really thought she was, but apparently everything that they had built was a lie. She couldn't handle it, see her face again, feeling like a fool, feeling used, the mere thought of it was making her nauseous. She stayed up all night planning how to proceed , what she should do next. Leaving the city wasn't going to be enough, kara will just probably find her again asking why she left without saying and, she couldn't face that. While falling on a spiral of anxious thoughts, something hit her like a lightning bolt, she remembered something, there was this hero that appeared once, before she moved to National City...he was from another earth... so that meant that there are actually other earths.

  
But, she couldn't just leave her company, leave her work, _her Life, that was insane_. But, she convinced herself that this could be an opportunity to expand L-corp in a new environment, yeah, that will work. She started making the preparations for moving, with the excuse of expanding L-Corp to a whole new level, she planned on leaving Sam in charge while she was gone, _while I was gone..but....how long will that be?._ Of everything she was going to leave, leaving Jess was probably the most difficult, Jess was the 2nd person she trusted the most; well, she probably might be the only one now. But, her mind was set, everything was done, she needed this, even if it was a little overdramatic. But, there's was still something left to do, Catco. Just thinking about it made her anxious, but it needed to be done. In the end, she only bought Catco for kara, a _favor_ for a friend, but now, there's was nothing else to do with it. By the end of the week, after various calls and closed doors meetings, she sold Catco without telling a soul about it, it was going to hurt kara indeed, but that was nothing compared to what she had done.  
.  
Everything was kinda the same, a lot of states were the same and most importantly, there was no National City. She started from scratch, of course, a new branch based on DC, new investors, new contracts, new staff, a new assistant, a whole new environment. It wasn't long until her new partners started to notice how good she was at her job, it wasn't the same but it was better. Later after properly establish her business, Lena started to notice something quite interesting about this new earth, just as her earth had aliens this one had _mythical_ _creatures_, werewolves, fairies, the whole package. And just as back home, people weren't very fond of their appearance, but here was worse to say the least.

Everything was running smoothly, But, the shadows of her past kept hunting her and sooner than later all the emotions she had bottled up stared to consume her, she tried to overwork herself to keep her mind busy but, it was no use, _kara, lovely literal ray of sunshine kara, that only saw good in her when everyone said the opposite, that always had her back and was there for her, the death of her brother, eve' s betrayal..._it was simply too much.

* * *

  
_February_ _2023_

  
In the blink of an eye, four years had passed already and it seemed like she wasn't going to go back, at this point the whole deal was shameful and foolish, she liked her new environment , nobody knew her, the Luthor name meant anything; in a sense, she was free, finally free of any burden she had to carry because of her family, it was a breath of fresh hair, a new opportunity.

  
However,she started real to endure her pain and shut her thoughts She drowned her sorrows in alcohol so many times, it had become a natural reaction at this point, it wasn't a fix but it made her forget everything at least for a night, and it tastes good, that was a bonus. One dreadful night of heavenly drinking she stated to think, _oh_..._the_ _irony_, if she dies in here, who take over her when she died?, things were well taken care back on her earth, but here, she didn't trust anyone enough to handle such things and she didn't know if she ever will trust anyone again. _What_ _about_ _a child_? _A heir_. That, only meant problems, God knows she knows anything about raising a child, and had the worse role models for that particular subject and she was all by herself, it was going to be nightmare, but she was drunk and even if she was a genius, this was a battle that alcohol and that little voice in her head won.

  
Rational as Lena can be, she ignored what had happened that night, but the thought of it still lingered in the back of her mind, and without even knowing she started working on it. Still, there were a few logistics problems like, who will be the other Donor? _Was she supposed to get pregnant herself?_ And so on. But as usual, science was on her side so, she started to design an incubator instead, which was going to be able to realize the process of gestation all by itself. That was one problem less.

  
Going through some files she had brought with herself, she was Doing some research in the matter when she found her mother files and for some reason her mother kept a sample of _supergirl 's_ Genetical material, she couldn't care less why right now, but after some thinking, she thought that it was an easier path to take, and if we are being honest here, she kind of wanted that.

  
She had all the equipment and preparations ready but There was always this little string of fear bringing her to reality , her mind running all possible scenarios were the experiment wouldn't be viable, many scenarios were she just fucked things up, all the things that could go wrong, _all the things she could do wrong....but, what if it doesn't, what if everything just goes in the end?_ The possibilities of a _happy_ _ending_ scared her the most.

* * *

_May_ _2024_

  
After doing some test runs, which very successful, It finally happened, the experiment, the fetus; her baby, was viable. Lena actually couldn't believe the small blob of cells in the incubator was actually, it felt surreal somehow, but it was done. Week after week of constant checking she was expecting for something to go wrong, for something to fail, but nothing happened. In the process she remembered something vital that she had _actually_ forgot, Because of using Supergirl's DNA she needed to have the incubator under red sun lamps, so if the fetus did develop supergirl's powers, it wouldn't be able to cause any damage.

* * *

  
_August 2024_

  
Time kept passing, day after day she went down her lab and check it vitals, play some music, read some book, even talk to it, _it was foolish_; but it felt nice.  
"Nimb, please give a briefing of the status of experiment BBLN-01 please." Said Lena while entering the lab. Since the whole experiment was a secret, and she had just acquired a new partnership deal to work with Nanotechnology with another company, her workaholic ass for the first time couldn't handle the pression she was being submitted to, so, she created Nimb, and AI which was supposed to keep an eye on things in her personal lab, and also worked as her personal assistance.

  
"The fetus is eleven weeks and 5 days old, heart rate is stable, it was higher than usual this morning, but nothing dangerous or to worry about, it's internal organs and bone structure seems to be right on schedule, there's no abnormal growth of any kind for the moment." Said Nimb. Lena stood in front of the incubator, she could see the little red thing, probably the size of a lime at this moment. She put her hands onto it and closed her eyes while listening to the heart rate monitor on the side, and for a moment that all she could feel. She opened her eyes and sat on the table next to it and started working. "Nimb, please start playing my actual heartbeats for it, please."

  
"Right away Ms. Luthor"

* * *

  
_November 2024_

  
Fall came pretty quickly, the cold weather was very welcoming, but with this also came festivities, _thanksgiving_. Being Years away was making it bearable, but still it wasn't easy. She was overworking herself as usual, by the time Lena decided to leave, the building was already empty.

  
"Ms. Luthor" said Nimb voice coming from nowhere scaring the heck out of Lena while she was picking up to leave.

"Jesus Christ! Nimb! I know I told you that you could transfer yourself to the building main network, but please, announce yourself first" said Lena, taking deep breaths to calm her heart rate.

  
"I'm sorry if I startle you but, there has been an update." Said Nimb and though she hasn't said what kind of an update, Lena's heart began to race again, preparing for the worst.

  
"What happened?" Asked Lena.

  
"Experiment BBLN-01 started moving today, I ran a full scan of it's vitals, everything seems to be okay" said Nimb and Lena drew a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She had been worrying sick because the fetus didn't show any kind of movements in the past weeks, it already been more that 25 weeks, she was supposed to see some movement, she thought that something must had been gone wrong, that probably Nimb wasn't running the tests as it should be, _as if such thing was possible_, so, when Nimb told her that everything was okay, after all, it was like when the sky is suddenly clear after a really bad storm.

* * *

_February 2025._

  
A lot had happened, the baby kept getting stronger, started kicking more often and to do a lot baby movements that Lena could spent the whole day watching. After week 35 Lena finally decided to let Nimb told her the babys' sex, she wanted to keep it as a surprise, but the curiosity was too much to bear.  
.  
"You haven't selected a name for the experiment, Ms. Luthor" said Nimb cutting through Lena's thoughts.  
"I- Haven't thought about that actually, guess I was waiting until she was born-"  
"It's due to be born by next week Ms. Luthor" Nimb voice cut her off.

  
"What?! That- That can be right" said Lena checking the experiment data and seeing that in fact, the baby was supposed to be born by next _week. 38 weeks already, time did passed quickly,_ finally her baby was ready to be "born". .  
She was anxious, as always. Yes, the experiment survived the gestation process, but now it was Lena's full responsibility to take care of her, and yes, she had been preparing herself, reading countless books about babies, about do's and don'ts and the nursery was probably the most secure place on that earth, buy still, she felt highly unprepared. She asked Nimb to run the worst case scenarios of anything that could go wrong and each one has less of 2% of actually happening.

  
The day came, the machines stared to turn off, she opened the incubator and proceeded with the whole birthing process until she finally heard it. The baby's first cry. She was paralyzed, the only thing her senses seem to perceive was the crying baby in front of her, it was like her just shut down.

  
"I believe congratulations are in order Ms. Luthor, you're now the proud owner of a brand new child" Nimb voice brought her back to reality. _Nimb really need to improve her compliments._  
However there was still something to do before she was completely done and off from the red sun lamps, she needed a small surgery, a tiny implant that will prevent her powers from showing on, _it was already complicated to raise a child, now imagine a super child. _

  
After everything was done and the implant was placed, Lena just stood there, again, contemplating what she had done, what a drunken her had done all those months ago, she had a baby, she could be thinking again of all the things that could go wrong, how are just might fuck things up, _how many lawyers I'll need to hire to make this not look as a kidnap_, but instead she just stood there, staring. she hold her into her arms, a warm feeling invading her body, it was insane, but she loved it. _Welcome to the world Lorelai._


	2. Prologue: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, so it's been a while but I'm super lazy and college so... :"v  
Anyways, I must admit this chapter and probably the next one are like 50% filler and if you think things are moving quick, they are. I didn't want to update until I reached certain part of the story, but I was growing anxious and half way through I didn't like what I've had done and started questioning what I was writing and yada yada, so...  
I don't know much about US school System, so let's pretend it works this way for the sake of this story.  
and the usual stuff, I'm not a native English speaker, there's gonna be a lot of bad use of grammar, sentences that don't make sense and more, it's like Bingo!
> 
> And I made some [Fanart](https://twitter.com/Mlfg_AK/status/1196719894122967043?s=19) as well
> 
> Also next chapt. Lena will meet the Legends.

_March 2025_

It was hell. Lena knew it was going to be difficult, but experiencing it was a new kind of dystopia. she couldn't stop worrying about everything.

Being the boss had its perks, of course, she managed to stay home the first few weeks after the birthing process by working from home, but she knew that soon enough she will have to go back to the office.

"Mmm...What is it now?" Lena whispered "Nimb?" She asked, waking up for the second time that night. Lori was crying, again. She was exhausted, but that wasn't something new.

"According to the intensity and pitch, she wants to be held" said Nimb. Lena had asked Nimb to learn the types of baby's cry so she wouldn't have to try everything while trying to calm her. Lena walked into the nursery and lifted the baby in his arms, whispering calming words into her head.

"If I may Ms. Luthor" interrupted Nimb" Wouldn't you rather consider hiring someone to help, a sitter perhaps?"

"What?" Said Lena. Of course, the thought of it had wondered her mind more than once, but she didn't think she needed any more help. "What makes you think that, Nimb?"

"I've been running some tests ever since the baby was born, your health has incredibly decreased since then, which is to be expected due to the circumstances, but your exhaustion levels are concerning," Nimb said while Lena put the baby again in the crib. "If you keep up like this, there's an 85% chance that you pass out in the next 36 hours"

"Thank you for your concern Nimb" she said, watching Lori sleep once again. "I'll keep it in mind"

she ended, In fact, hiring a baby sitter who, she exhaustively researched, just to make sure she was more than capable and not a serial killer or something. And of course, Nimb was there to recount what happened in her absence. It was quite hard at first, she had grown incredibly attached to the baby on those few weeks, she would ask Nimb to send her an update from time to time during the day, just to keep her calm. She started working only the necessary while she was away and overstaying if there was an emergency or such. And soon, she caught a rhythm, a routine, and from there everything started to as well as it could be.

* * *

_August 2025_

"_Da...Da"_ Lena stopped dead in her track and abruptly turned around when she heard that.

"What was that darling?" She asked with sparkling eyes getting close to Lori to wipe some leftover applesauce from her face. "DaDa!" Lori said more enthusiastically.

"Oh dear Lord! Nimb did you heard that!" Lena beamed.

"I did Ms. Luthor, however, I don't see the reason for your enthusiastic behavior, it's not like she hasn't babbled before" said Nimb a little confused.

"Yes, she has been babbling a quite now, but this" she said while cleaning Lori's checks and hands "she's verbalizing her babbling" she finished proudly.

"Ah, then, congratulation... I guess" answered Nimb, but Lena didn't heard a thing, she just kept _talking _with Lori.

After that Lori kept getting more vocal and Lena asked Nimb to record every second of it because of course, she wasn't going to be present on every instance but she still beamed with happiness every time it happened.

* * *

_March 2026_

After Lori's first year, Lena's house was practically wrapped, it was the most childproof environment someone would ever see, even the sitter was concerned that I might be too much, but for Lena, there wasn't such thing as too much protection.

* * *

_April 2029_

_"_Ms. Luthor, Lori it's approaching your room at a quite fas-" and before Nimb could finish her sentence Lori stormed into Lena's room calling her and climbed on her bed.

"Mom! Come! Come!" Said Lori excited as she pulled her mother off the bed. Lena was far from knowing what was causing such behavior so late at night. Lori was doing her best to practically drag Lena to her room, she opened the door and run to the window near her bed. "Come! Come!" She kept repeating while Lena went close to her side "look!" Lori beamed.

When Lena looked through the window she saw the dark sky radiating with hundreds of stars falling. _Ah, it's a meteor shower. _She lowered her gaze to Lori, _this was what got her so excited?" _she was looking at the sky with an incredibly big smile.

"Mommy?" Said Lori after a moment. "Yes, darling?" Answered Lena.

"where the stars goin'?" She asked.

"Ah well, they're not going anywhere honey, they're actually falling from the sky" Lena explained

"Fallin'?" Repeated Lori and Lena nodded. "Why'r they fallin'?" She continued.

"Ammm...well..." Answered Lena vaguely,_ how do you explain astrophysics to a 4-year-old?! "_Well, there's this big rock in space that it's traveling so fast that it's falling apart," Lena said tracing invisible lines in the air "and those pieces look like that while falling" she finished.

"Ahhh...mmm" said Lori while focusing again on the sky "why's goin' fast?" She continued asking.

"Because of...mmm...because..." Lena sighed, not even her could simplify how orbits and gases worked "Tell you what? I have a book back in my office that will answer all of your questions" said Lena.

"Really?!" Exclaimed Lori "can I see it?!"

"Of course, but" she said lifting Lori from the window "that will be tomorrow " she said while placing Lori on her bed again "it's way too late for you to be awake" Lena said before Lori could protest.

"Tomorrow, okay darling?" Lena said again while patting Lori's head.

"Okay" Lori said with a defeated sigh, Lena smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight"

"Goo'night Mommy"

Lena exited the room and stayed in front of the door for a few moments. "Nimb?" She called.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor?"

"I won't be able to be here tomorrow so, Would you please help her with that? She barely knows how to read, let alone understand such complex words" she finished and started walking towards her room.

"Of course, Ms. Luthor"

* * *

_August 2030_

_"_But! But...I Don't what you to leave Mommy" said Lori between sobs.

"Ow I know darling" Lena said whipping Lori's tears from her cheeks "But I have to go to work, you know that" she looked at her with a sad smile.

"But..I really don't need to be here" she said sobbing even more.

"And, why do you think that pumpkin? Said Lena trying to ease her.

"I already know all they're gonna do here. I..I really don't need this" she tried to convince Lena.

"How are so sure you know everything?" Lena continues still rubbing her cheeks.

"I...emm... asked Nimb to help me do some research when you mentioned this kindergarten thing" she answered.

"So, it won't be difficult then" Lena said going Lori's hair "you can show everyone the things you know, and who knows, maybe there will be things you didn't know and probably like" She finishes with a smile.

"_Ms. Luthor, If you don't leave within the next 5 minutes, you'll be late " _Came Nimb's voice through her earpiece.

Lena sighed and looked Lori into the eyes for a moment and then hugged her. "I'll see you in the afternoon, okay pumpkin?"

"O...kay" Lena squeezed her and started kissing her cheek "ugh gross Mom stop it " she said between giggles. Lena left the building and got in her car, _she'll be okay, _she kept repeating to herself, of course, it wasn't easy for Lena as well, but she couldn't show that to Lori, they both would have ended up crying together, so, she needed to be strong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day went...as normal as it could be, the kindergarten didn't have cameras inside their classrooms, so she couldn't ask Nimb to watch over Lori for the time being,_ but of course, that wasn't creepy at all. _She still was anxious about what could happens, so she invested herself on her work, anything to not let her mind wonder on the 'what if's'. And Like that, time passed without her almost even notice.

"Ms. Luthor, Lori has arrived "informed Nimb though her earpiece.

"Really?" Frowned Lena looking at the time in her watch. It was already past 3'O Clock.

A moment later came Jeremy's voice through the speaker on her desk "Ms.Luthor, your doug-"

"Yes, let her in please" she cut him off. The door opened and Lori beamed inside her office.

"Mommy!" She called at Lena running to her chair.

"Hey there pumpkin" she said picking Lori up, which was trying to climb to her lap and then hugged her. "So, how was your day?" She asked "was it as bad as you thought was going to be?"

"Not at all!" Lori shook her head "actually it's was very fun"

"See? I told you" Lena smiled at her.

"Oh right! I made something for you" Lori said after a moment and started looking through her backpack.

"Oh..really?"

"Yeah, this lady, the teacher, said that I was missing you so much I should do something for you" Lori drew a sheet of paper out of her backpack " So, I made a drawing of you and me and Nimb looking at the constellations in the sky" she said pointing the figures on the paper "I know Nimb doesn't have a body, so I drew her as a ghost" she finished looking at Lena "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do honey" she said with watery eyes "isn't beautiful Nimb?"

"Oh yes Ms. Luthor, it's quite precious" Nimb answered.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Lena said whipping small tears from her eyes "We haven't had Lunch, have we? She said and Lori Nodded "So, how about I finish something here and we can go anywhere you want for being such a good girl on your first day?" Lena said while patting Lori's back.

"Oh! Oh! We can go to this new Sushi place that Nimb saw the other day" Lori's Said exited as she got of from Lena's lap

"Yes, of course" Lena smiled at her.

"Yes!" Lori whispered as she sat on couch in from of Lena's desk to wait until her Mom finished her workday.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next year Lori went directly to Primary school where quickly got the attention of several teachers and the principal as well. Lori had been getting assistance from Nimb every time she got a question in her head and, she always ended up learning something more. So, she was way up ahead than her classmates in most matters. the school staff contacted Lena and told her that she really should consider to seek better education to satisfy Lori's learning capacities or on a lower instance, she should skip at least 2 grades, the latter being the least recommended option because of Lori's age. However Lena didn't deem as necessary for Lori to be transferred, yes, Lori was smart, but she didn't want that to be her only quality, so instead she convince them to agree on skipping grades with the promise that Lori will adapt quite fast to that new environment.

* * *

_May 2034_

There was a very loud crash outside in front of her, Lena was going home after a exhaustive day full of meetings at work, the last thing she needed was some incident on the street holding her back more than necessary. She looked outside her window only to find some people in black coming out of nowhere restraining some sort of creature..._wait..is that a Chimera? I don't even know why I'm surprised._

The agents kept struggling for a very few minutes until they finally contained the creature and without even notice a few of them were next to Lena's car asking if everything was alright and apologizing for the inconvenience. They cleared the road and vehicles stared moving again.

"Nimb, who were those?" Came Lena's voice minutes later.

"I managed to connect to one of their devices, however their main network it's quite secure, I'll need a few hours to gather relevant information"

"So, dinner time?" Asked Lena

"I'll do my best"

She arrived home and The evening proceeded without any interruptions, as it normally would. Later, while she was preparing to make dinner, Nimb returned.

"I was starting to think your severs went down or something" said Lena while pouring some whine on a glass next to her.

"Yes, sorry about that, I was quite.....a task, entering their firewalls were much complex than I anticipated" Nimb explained.

"Did they noticed you?"

"Please, what am I? An amateur?" Nimb Said quite proud " They are a governmental agency called _The Time Bureau _, they specialize on time travel and finding time anachronisms, or at least they used to. According to their files, the Time line used to be broken, they fixed it with help from this group people called _The Legends, _ it wasn't clear if they were associated with them, but as far as i could see, they operate on their own" Mom finished, Lena took a big sip from her glass, processing what she had heard.

"Why are they dealing with these creatures if they're supposed to be looking up for the Time Line?" She said, picking some items from the refrigerator and putting them on the counter.

"There was an incident with a demon a few years back" Lena snorted when she heard that "he was trapped on a time prison, but time was so fragile back then, some people contributed to this and he broke free from his prison" Nimb continued while Lena prepared some pots and peeled some vegetables "however, when he broke free, he let the door open for anyone to cross, so the creatures escaped as well. They have been capturing them since then"

"What do they do when they capture them?" Asked Lena taking a sip from her glass.

"Evaluate their skills, and if they are too aggressive, well, it most likely end up in a cell"

"Well that's not fair and Impractical. How many of these creatures are at the moment?" Lena said while placing a pot on the stove.

"Ah...well, it's kinda hard to tell. They have hundreds of files, but they keep popping up on the time line"

"Mmmm..." Lena hummed looking into the boiling, _there must a better way to fix that. _"Nimb, could you please try to book me an appointment with their director for.....June 10th please?"

"Should I put a reminder as well?" Asked Nimb.

"Yes please, and I'll need all the files on the "aggressive" creatures that you have as well. We'll have a long week" she finished.

"Right away Ms. Luthor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side notes, Jeremy is Lena's new assistant, and I thought it would be cute and ironic if a gave Lori a fascination for space.  
Also, a "funfact" about Nimb, Her name comes from Nimbus, it means Cloud in Latin, like u know, storage cloud, also she can hack anywhere( little bit Mary sue) and is always hungry for information. Nimb is more inspired on Telle from They only lack the light to show the way by JennySparks  
that from Hope.  
Also also, for this I got inspiration from several fics I've read, so if anything looks familiar, it’s bc it is.


	3. Prologue: Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how to write, but that’s not a surprise for anyone. 
> 
> So, I really couldn’t get anything done over the holidays, I tried to make some doodles for this, but…yeah that( I’ve been making a lot if I’m being honest). I’ll post them someday. Also I need to mention that, I have just a general idea of each character personality, so, I do know how they behave, but mostly I don’t (if that makes sense), so that’s why they might look a little OOC.

_June 2034_

"I'm so sorry Miss, your meeting room is down that hallway-LET'S GO PEOPLE !" was all she got while a bunch of agents, including the one who was supposed to attend her, frenetically ran to portal that was open in front of her.

She decided to inside by herself before It was too late and It was...weird. Nothing like the DEO, chatters and different sounds could be heard from every corner and... _Christ, do they have to really go on missions in those suits? What is this? Men in Black? _Lena walked through the aisle looking for something that resembles a map of the place or something since the receptionist didn't bother to point out where exactly where it was, but it started to feel like she was walking in circles.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Said a manly but soft voice behind her “Are you lost or something?" She turned around just to see a very tall man with a very goofy smile staring at her.

"Actually yes" she smiled “I have a meeting with the director"

"Ah, you must be her 10 o'clock" he said while looking at something in his phone "Ms. Luthor right?" Lena nodded at that "Right this way, she’s probably on her way there as well" he said while guiding Lena through another aisle.

"Are you her assistant? Because someone already received me back there, but... Well" she smiled awkwardly, pointing the way she came from.

"Yeah, sorry about that" he apologized reaching a hand behind his neck "and no, She just asks me sometimes, oh well, very frequently to manage her schedule" he continued with an apologetic smile " My husband says she's taking advantage of me but” he paused “ she's just my best friend, you know?" Suddenly the conversation felt a little too intimate for Lena “I mean, that's what friends are for right?" He said with a big smile. And, just like that, something twisted inside Lena, '_that's what friends are for', _yes, and it has been more than ten years, but the feeling was still there.

"Aaaaaand here we are" the man said while stopping in front a big set of doors.

"Thank you for showing me the way, Mr..." she paused remembering that he never introduced himself.

"Oh! Right, Gary Green" he assured her” and, Good luck with your meeting" he finished and then left Lena alone in the hallway, _as if I need any luck._

She opened the door and there was a very tall woman stinging next to the very long table checking something on a tablet she was holding.

"Oh!” she straightened noticing Lena entering the room “Apologies for the commotion outside “she said while putting the tablet on the table “You must be Ms. Luthor right?" She asked while offering a hand in greeting, Lena nodded and shook her hand "I'm director Ava Sharpe-Lance, pleasure to meet you" she gave her a half smile. Lena started preparing for properly start the meeting when the director added "however I must admit, I was very surprised to see your name on my schedule" she tilted her head "I wasn't even aware of this meeting until one of my agents brought it out less than a week ago" she looked at Lena with narrowed eyes, but she let it go like it was nothing a few seconds later "anyways, I'm excited to see what brought you here today" she finished, sitting on the farthest side of the meeting room.

"I assure you, you will be delighted" Lena said in a candid tone "lights, please" the director looked at her confused and almost surprised when lights dimmed leaving, the big screen in front of them as the only source of light.

Lena started explaining what L-Corp was dedicated to, and how on the last few years it had become one of finest technology industry of the country when the director interrupted her “I’m not sure what would a tech company want here if I’m being honest, we already have our own tech developers "

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Lena added with a little bit of a cocky smile " I'm not here to talk about _your_ gears and such, I'm here to talk about your overpopulation" she saw as the director face frowned in confusion " let's just say I'm well aware of what has been happening down there...on the contained area and how, not less than three months ago a group of...fugitives as you call them, escaped and how hard was to track them" Lena finished, looking directly at the director’s eyes.

"That's classified information" the Director said with a firm tone, almost standing up from her chair.

"Oh, I know and don't worry, I haven't nor won't discuss it with anyone" she affirmed “I’m here to help with that" she knew how all this looked, but it was a feeling she was already used to.

"Help how, exactly?" Ava inquired a little bit calmed this time.

"For starters, stop containing the creatures-"

"And what are we supposed to do with them?" Interrupted the director again, sounding just bit frustrated.

"Have you, I don't know tried to talk and see what they want" Lena answered in a light sarcastic tone, she knew she was being bold but, there was no going back now.

"It's not possible; most of them won’t talk nor understand any of the modern languages"

"Well, that's where I come in" she cheered away and the screen behind her changed and showed a device’s blueprints "this is a translator that I've been working on for this past month, I already have a prototype done, the only thing it needs it's a database" Lena continued" now, since _you're time travelers_, if you allow it I'm pretty sure my assistant can gather enough data to make it functional" They both stayed in silence for a moment.

"Look” Lena sighed “My proposal is, not only understand what they want, but also try to find them a place to belong, here or in another time location" that took Ava by surprise.

"I'm afraid that's not possible" The director Objected "such thing would alternate the timeline" she finished. “And in case you weren’t aware of, that’s what we look to prevent.

"Not necessarily" Lena added "time it's a very vast place, I'm pretty sure that with enough work we can find some loopholes or in a better instance, create them" the director raised an eyebrow to that. Before Lena could say more, Nimb's voice came through her earpiece " _Ms. Luthor, I’m afraid this conversation it's no longer private"_

"What do you mean?" Asked the director, taking Lena's attention to anything else Nimb Said.

"Well, The time line gets altered When things, events or people get out of place right?" the director nodded "so, we will just need to keep things off the radar, blend the creatures into the time period and check up on them every certain amount of time"

"That will be such a waste of resources" the director argued

"Will it be? Answered Lena in a defiant tone "aren't you wasting more now by just keeping them here?" the director looked at her, assessing what she had heard.

_"She has a point you know?" _came through Ava's earpiece and took her by surprise; she looked at Lena, hoping she didn't notice.

With a soft exhale Lena started collecting her stuff "lights, please" the director kept looking at her while the lights came back to their normal level of bright.

"If you decide on taking my offer, you can call my lawyers, they'll send you the contract and all the details of the deal” she said placing a card next to Ava’s hand.

Ava Looked at her one more time before adding "I'll heavily take it in consideration" she took Lena's hand in a firm hand shake; Lena left the room leaving Ava apparently alone.

"Sara?" She said to the empty room "How long have you been listening?" she squeezed the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Just for you know, I wasn't trying to be nosy or anything" the voice-Sara answered after a few seconds" I was going to check up on you because you left in such a rush this morning, and in my defense I didn't remember you had a meeting this morning "she said apologetic.

Ava drew a long breath "so, what do you think?"

"Well, as far as i heard, that lady had some good points. This past few years had been crazy at the Bureau, the fugitives will just try to scape again and again, and the other facilities keep complaining about how short they're on space" Sara explained

Ava groaned loudly, and even though it was still early in the day, she was already exhausted" I should take her offer shouldn't I?" She could hear a soft laugh on the other side of her comms.

"Oh darling, it's your agency, I won't tell what to do" Sara said "but, I do recommend you to dig some more in this, yes, it looks sketchy as hell, but see all she got to offer before deciding it's all bad " Sara said softly.

She wasn't totally convinced but, how things had been, they do needed to do something and fast before everything went to hell " You're right" she exhaled , then closed her eyes and hummed before adding "and Thank you...for checking up on me" she said with a little smile on her face.

"Always babe" Sara answered gently “See you at lunch?"

"Of course, love you" she said with a soft smile

"Love you too" Sara hanged out before an alarm started to ring on the hallway.

* * *

_A week later_

"Ms. Luthor, the bureau has just sent you a Communication, they've accepted your deal and it's required for you to be present on next Wednesday to discuss and sign some NDA's contracts and such." Said Nimb

Well, that took a while “Lena muttered “thanks Nimb"

"What was that?" asked Lori, who was sat in front of Lena. Lori had asked her to help her build a ISS scale model orbiting, through a magnetic field, around earth for her school science project but, asking just about the physics behind it and trying to do it all by herself, to what Lena couldn't be more proud.

"Ah, Just a work thing" she answered moving some of the magnets around on the work table they were sitting. Lori looked at her with a worried look at that.

"You will still be able to come to the science fair, right? She asked with a hint of worry looking at Lena

"Of course pumpkin, there will be no force on though earth that will stop me from going" Lena said smiling "besides, I want to see the faces of everyone when they see how amazing your project is" she finished pointing at the earth that Lori was still putting together.

* * *

At last, Wednesday arrived and after signing and coming to terms about her contract at the bureau, Ava insisted on taking Lena on a tour since last time Lena was there she almost got lost. It was understandable, the bureau have grown on the last few years due to the circumstances there had been facing. After Mallus broke free more and more creatures kept appearing on the timeline, some clever enough to blend with the humans, but others just saw an opportunity to be taken and started affecting the timeline, soon enough the bureau had its hands full of magical creatures. Sending them to hell wasn’t enough either, they somehow kept finding a way back. However, most of them just didn't have a place to go back to nor understand where they were so; they just stayed on their cells.

While Ava was explaining to Lena the names and protocols of certain areas in the building, Lena saw one of the agents, Mr. Green, approaching quite to then, Ava turned to him frowning a little.

"Oh? Ms. Luthor, such a pleasure you were able to join us" he said smiling and shaking Lena's hand to what Lena just smiled awkwardly.

"What is it Gary?" The director interrupted, remembering him why he approached them in the first place.

"Yes right, sorry" he straighten up "school just called, Marcus must had gotten some stomach bug or something, they said he has been throwing up and has a fever" he said worried "Brandon can't pick him up, so I'm gonna need to go" Lena Looked between them and suddenly felt like a third wheel in the conversation

"Yes, of course Gary "she sighed "you know you don't need to inform me this kind of stuff"

"I know but" he reached to his coat pocket and handed her a tablet; she read it and then nodded.

"Text me later with how he's doing? " she answered simply putting the tablet to her side.

"Of course" he finished then looked at Lena and bowed a little as if saying _goodbye. _ He pressed some buttons on his wristband and opened a portal, disappearing through it. To that, Lena was a little surprised, she knew they moved through those weird portals, but never imagined its source was that tiny.

"Shall we continue?" Ava's voice brought her out of her thoughts, remembering that they haven't even covered half of the building.

-.-.-.-.-.-

After finishing the tour, Lena discussed some little details with the Director and Right when she was about leave, Lena heard another portal being opened behind them, thinking that probably Gary had returned, however when they turned they faced a small woman instead, carrying a couple of lunch bags on her hands.

"Oh hey! Sorry. I thought you'd be finish by now" the woman said. Lena could see the director smiling on the corner of her eye, suddenly realizing that Lena was there as well.

"Oh God, apologies" Ava rushed "This is captain-"

"Captain Sara lance, I presume? I’m Lena Luthor" Lena interrupted, offering her hand, seeing a bit of shock in both of their eyes

"It’s Sharpe-Lance actually" Sara corrected shaking her hand, Lena Looked between the two of them, muttering a little _oh _when the pieces all clicked together.

"Ms. Luthor here will be working with us from today on, helping with the containment facilities" she informed Sara.

"Well, I hope they stopped being that after I work with them" Lena said smiling a little.

"And we are thrilled to see how everything turn out" Sara Smiled, then focused on Ava "I'll be waiting for you in your office” she finished and started walking past them.

"Actually, Captain?" called Lena "I was hoping I could hold a meeting with your crew? Asked Lena, gaining confused looks from both of them.

"Amm...Sure?" Sara frowned a little smiling awkwardly "I'll coordinate a date with the team and Av- Director Lance-Sharpe will inform you" Lena could see they weren't that used to address each other so formally. _"Ms. Luthor, Lori just arrived at home and requires your assistance” _Nimb informed Lena.

"Thank you" Lena smiled, then pretended to look at her watch and being surprised by the time "and I should be going" she finished and exited the Building.

* * *

Back at home, Lena was planning some of the strong points for her next meeting; she took a sip from a glass of wine she had served early while Nimb was briefing about her workday along with how Lori's been doing. When suddenly she stopped

"Nimb?" Lena called with a hint of worry

"Sorry about that. Everything appears to be in order" Nimb informed after a moment.

"What happened?" Lena said in a stern tone.

"Seems like someone was trying to get into the L-Corp serves but-" Nimb was cutoff again. Lena waited a few long minutes this time, trusting that whatever was happening, Nimb would be able to surpass it.

"Well?" She asked and took another sip from her glass when Nimb didn't say anything.

"They’re quite persistent. Yes, as I said, someone was trying to break in on both the house and company serves" she reaffirmed, to which Lena was quite surprised. Hacking L-Corp Server was one thing, but her house ones as well; someone was really trying to dig in on her.

"Of course, they weren't able to" Nimb reassured quite proud "but" There was a silence for a few seconds.

"But?" Lena Inquired

"I couldn't exactly track where it was coming from" Nimb explained "it's like, they didn't have a physical location to pinpoint from" to that Lena just hummed and started to think about all the possibilities of who might be behind all this.

"However, Ms. Luthor?” Nimb brought Lena back from her mind “I was able to trace a who, a ship, and according to the Bureau's files it's Captain Sharpe-Lance's ship" Nimb Finished

"Well, that's interesting" she said standing up to refill her glass "Nimb, please show all the Info we got from the Legends crew" to that, a series of files started to show on Lena's tablet in front of her.

"I'm going to hope that you didn't make anything explode this time" Lena sighed, remembering last time someone tried to infiltrate her systems and as a protective measure Nimb made the attacker's devices explode somehow.

“I may or may have not caused a total black-out of the ship to stop the attack” answered Nimb “but nothing to dangerous” Lena internally groaned to that, _well at least it wasn’t as bad as last time._

* * *

When Lena arrived to the meeting room first than anyone, as usual, she started organizing the resources and points to give on the meeting. She had taken a risk accepting the meeting the same day as the science fair, but as Sara said, The Legends had their schedule tied up as well, well, at least most of them had so, trying to get them all together was a little bit challenging. Lena intended to be precise at best and leave the rest to Nimb if it was necessary. About 10 minutes later, everyone started to arrive and take a sit around a table set in the center.

There was a lot of low chatting, Lena could hear from the sides, conversation about babysitting and how they should go bowling next weekend or how dangerous was letting some _john_ take care of things while they were gone. It's not like she was eavesdropping, but they weren't being subtle about it either. After a moment Lena got up and everyone went silence.

"Is this everyone?" Lena asked Sara who was sitting on one of the front sides of the table.

"Wait, isn't Mick coming?” asked a man in the back who she had identified from her filed as Ray Palmer, owner of Palmer Tech, by his side, his wife named Nora Dark. Apparently, she was involved as well on the release of the time demon back then.

"No" Sara answered " he said, besides he wasn't interested on _boring meetings_, that his publisher has been pressure him on finishing his next Book so, he stayed back on the Waverider" she explained

"Wasn't coming here today mandatory?" Asked another one, Zari Tomaz, Almost in a whisper to the one, Charlie, next to her on the back of the table "Nobody informed us that" she whispered back to what both started giggle.

"Yes it was! It is" Sara turned her chair to them "now, if you please “Sara hissed to what both, Zari and Charlie straighten up in their chairs, trying to muffle their laughs. Sara gave Lena a sign to let her know that she could start, and Lena Nodded.

"Perfect. Now, lights please" she said to Nimb, but at the same time gaining confused looks from everyone on the table as if she had gone mad, meanwhile the lights started to fade.

"How you keep doing that?" Asked Ava a little bit bewildered, looking everywhere and then to Lena.

"Well" Lena sighed "since we're going to be working together from now on" she ran her hand through her hair to calm herself a little "Nimb, could you present yourself please?”

"Greetings to everyone" Nimb Voice came after a while "As you heard, my name is Nimb, Ms. Luthor personal assistant, any question you may have about this project or any non-confidential issue, can addressed to me" Nimb finished

After a few moments of silence "So, she's basically like Gideon" Ray said simply.

"Not quite” Lena almost laughed “ I designed Nimb with a hunger for knowledge" Lena explained "she's able to virtually move to anywhere she pleases, so far, there hasn't be yet a firewall powerful enough to stop her" at that everyone looked at her with a hint of concern in their eyes.

"So, she can access to any device, anywhere?" Asked Ray. Lena could see that some of them, especially the director, weren't that fine with such fact.

"Wait, isn't that illegal?" Zari's brother, Behrad, whispered to Dr. Nathaniel Heywood who was sitting next to him.

"Only if you get caught" answered him whispering.

Lena ignored that, then added " and please, don't try to hack her " she looked slightly at Zari, after some digging on the recent breakout or lack of it, that Zari was the one most likely behind it "She can be _very_ aggressive towards that, if you want something or want to know something, just ask, she's will willingly give it to you" Lena finished, noticing how some of them realized what had happened, but didn't dare to say anything "now, do you have any other question" when no one said a thing she continued with her presentation.

"So, I requested your presence here today because I've been investigating a little bit about you, I don't know if the captain here has said anything but" she paused looking at Sarah " due to the circumstances the Bureau is facing I intend to implement a _fugitives placement program.” _ She said and the slides on screen behind her started to change “with this I intend, assist, evaluate and place the creatures where they fit best, all that without altering the timeline” she explained. She continued, pointing out how she has been working on translators to help them understand the creature and image inducers to help some of them blend in.

“Okay” Said Zari, mid raising her arm “But what does that have to do with us? Don’t you have enough minions on the Bureau to help you with that? She gave Zari a sly smile.  
  


“Dr. Heywood here” she gestured at him “knows Time and History like anyone else; Dr. Palmer, one of the greatest minds there is” she could being flattered by that in the background “I’m always open to have feedbacks from fellow – on my work; Miss.Charlie-

“Just Charlie is fine, luv” Charlie corrected her, Lena nodded at her and continued

“Charlie here is a Shapeshifter, and according to our files, she knows a lot of these creatures, just to name a few” she looked at all of them “my point here is, that besides all that you have a lot of experience dealing with magical creatures and I could use some of that”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just when she was about to finish, giving the finals details of her plan to the Legends, Nimb remind her “_Ms. Luthor, Lori’s presentation will start in about half an hour_ “she mentally cursed and went pale. She knew that Lori will not forgive her if she misses her presentation.

“Any other question you may have, please refer them to Nimb, and I’m very Thankful for your assistance!” she said in a rush and not waiting for any comment after that, grabbed all her stuff and left as fast as she could. She called her driver and rushed him telling him to drive as fast as the law allows them to. Even with such rush, it took nearly 25 minutes for her to get to the school.

Lena could see Lori, fidgeting with her shirt standing next to her project, looking everywhere with a pained look, until her sight caught Lena on the far behind side of the room.

“You’re late” Lori accused her as she was approaching her presentation table.

“I know sweetie and I’m truly sorry” Lena hugged her and apologized “but, Nimb informed me that you still haven’t presented your project”

“That’s because I told Mr. Harrison I needed more time to fix something, which he barely believed by the way” Lena could see that Lori was getting anxious by the minute and it hurt her heart that she was part of the cause of that.

“Hey, look at me” Lena said slightly grabbing Lori by her shoulders “you’ve been working on these for weeks, your calculation, your testing, everything was right” Lena squeezed her shoulders “you got this” Lori knew there was no real reason to be nervous but still, her body couldn’t help the feeling away. She looked at her Mom, took a deep breath and closed her eyes “I got this” she whispered.

Just as she was finishing going through her notes again, her teacher, Mr. Harrison, passed by her table asking if she was ready, Lori looked at her Mom one more time before telling her teacher she was ready. While she was explaining how her model worked what is was about, Lori would steal some glances to her mother which will mouth her back _you’re doing great honey _along with a few thumbs up.

“I really do hope you’re recording this Nimb” Lena almost whispered without taking off Lori.

“Of course, since she started” answered Nimb. 

“Great” Lena smiled as she saw Lori smiling, being praised on her project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah, I don’t have the full story done; I made like a “key-points draft” and went from there. And, well, it’s kind of messy. I also tried to quit like 5 times but, I’m hoping I can get an agreement with myself and finish it, even if it’s bad.


	4. Prologue: Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Rough couple of months but, alas. last part of the prologue

_October, 2036_

"Hey there partner!" Ray Palmer opened a portal to Lena’s office, ever since she started working on the placement program with the legends she has been working closely with him, and developed a somehow "friendship", some would say that Dr. Palmer charming and soothing personality is almost impossible to resist however, for Lena it was more that he was the only one who she could talk science and he would answer back, and his blind faith on that everything was going to work at the end of the day. She did get along with the other team members and lab partners, but always to a certain point.

"Oh, hey... Ray" she said, still getting used to use his first name. He had insisted to this after a while working together, and even though Lena thought of it as unprofessional, she kind of didn't have a choice. He approached Lena's desk and hand her a cup of warm coffee.

She smiled at the sight of the steamy cup "God thank you, I was about to tell Jeremy to get me one" she took a sip "So, what can I do for you today?" She leaned back on her seat”I thought our next meeting isn't it until next Tuesday?"

"It is" he approached rubbing his hands nervously "Actually, I'm here because... we wanted to know if you'd like to come to our Halloween party" he said a little bit hesitant.

"We?" She raised an eyebrow

"You know, me and the guys" he clarified "you've been working with us for a while now and we thought it'll be nice besides, not to brag or anything but, our parties are " he made a chef kiss gesture with his hand to which Lena just let a soft laugh out.

"So kind of you guys but" she paused” I already made plans with Lori for that day" she said with an apologetic smile "we kind of always do something together for that date” however that didn't seem to discourage Ray.

"Oh" he said a little disappointed "well, That's alright" he lift his gaze and smiled” but I'm saving my shot for next year" She shot him an apologetic smile and they said their goodbyes before he disappeared on a portal.

* * *

_August, 2037_

Lori was walking through the hallways of a new school, trying to figure out where her classroom was exactly. She was doing great on her sold school, she had grown to tolerate most of her classmates and teachers, but all that development was thrown in the trash when her mother decided to transfer her to a new school. She was thrown off at first, but didn't complain after doing a quick research online and saw how good their accreditation was, but what she did miss to search was a map of the place, that school felt like a maze.

"Hey" someone poked behind her "Aren't you Ms. Luthor's daughter" she frowned and there was a little bit taller than her blonde girl with freckles like galaxies on her face, subtly smiling at her.

Lori looked at her for few seconds before nodding "Do I know you?" She tilted her head narrowed her eyes.

"Not exactly, I'm Laurel by the way" the girl answered and took Lori’s schedule which she had been carrying to go to her first period "I saw you once at my mom's workplace , she told me who and your mother were actually" she read Lori's schedule "I'm assuming you're new, I don't recall seeing your face around last year"

"Uhh yeah" she answered vaguely "my mom made me transfer- Can I have my schedule back, please?" Lori said a little frustrated and Laurel just stared at her for a few seconds.

"Come, let's go" the blonde smiled and gave Lori's schedule back to her.

"What? Where?" She protested with a furrowed brow.

"To first period, we are in the same class" Laurel said simply and started walking and Lori, still a little confused by their whole interaction, started following and trusting this wasn't some "newbie prank".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everything went smoothly during her first day, even though she had to count on that girl-Laurel to not get lost on those huge new hallways she had to through. Just when she was finishing taking some notes, Laurel came and sat on her desk.

"So, since you're new here, what about if I give you a tour of the place?" Laurel looked down at her and started to swing her legs.

Lori deeply exhaled "Can I say no?" She answered without looking at her, still writing something on her notebook. Lori one she didn't need such tour, and she could always ask Nimb for help if she got lost or anything, but there was certain assertiveness radiating from the blond and she knew that she wasn't let her decline.

After no hearing anything, Lori looked and Laurel just raised an eyebrow and smiled "Come on" she went off the desk and walked towards the door.

Lori closed her eyes in annoyance and internally groaned "okay just, give a minute" Lori raised her wrist and taped a few things on her watch then held it close to her face "Nimb, would you please inform mom that I'll be getting home later than usual?" A little short after that she received a confirmation message from Nimb; she put on her backpack and followed Laurel.

"Each classroom is labeled , as you saw in your schedule" she stopped in front a classroom "Usually the codes are made with the initials of the subject" she pointed on the wall near the door "and the classroom number" 

They continued walking and reached the end of the hallway "you can tell with classrooms are there by the hallway you are" she pointed some signs on the wall, she looked at Lori asking if she had understood what she have been saying to what Lori just nodded. They continued walking, passing through different rooms and labs until they reached the last part of the school. They reached the library; Lori was astonished by how immense it was. Laurel explained the procedure on how to book study rooms or borrowing books and such. The auditorium, where they gave talks every couple of months and even had some important people coming over to give said talks. And so, the tour was reaching its end.

"And lastly, the Gym" Laurel extended her hands, “there's also a soccer field and a tennis field on the back and” she turned to face Lori “you're welcome to try and join the any of the sports club"

"Yeah, sports are not my thing" she awkwardly touched the back of her neck.

"What are you into then?" Laurel tilted her head, placing her hands on her back.

"Uhh... physics and such "she answered, Laurel hummed and started walking towards the exit. As they reached to the door, Lori could see a couple of kids sitting on the school Lobby.

"Oh god finally!" one of the kids, a young girl, got up with a very heavy frown "you said it was going to be a quick round of the school" the girl protested.

"sorry" Laurel apologized "guess it took more than I anticipated but, you've notice how big this place is?" she said a little bit sarcastic, then looked back at Lori "Oh right" she gestured at the little girl “Lori, this is Jordan, my little sister" Lori looked at the girl with a slight frown, the girl had very wavy dark hair in contrast with Laurel straight, almost dead, burned blond hair. She didn't said anything and let Laurel continue.

"And this" Laurel looked behind her to find a red haired boy whose presence was almost unnoticeable "is Marcus, he's the son of a family friend" the little boy looked at her with shy eyes and mouthed a little _Hi_. She returned the gesture waving a little at his direction. They all walked out of the school, Laurel assuring Lori that if she had any inquiry she can always ask.

"Well, see you tomorrow then" Laurel pressed something over her wristband and suddenly, a portal opened in front of them, she walked in and waved her goodbyes.

When the portal closed, it left Lori amazed yet confused about what had happened since her day began. _Why the school didn’t just send a counselor or something? _ She turned her sight to the landscape in front of her, she had to admit, the school did have a certain Aesthetic that her old school didn't have. She looked around until she found her ride, parked next to a huge oak on the school parking lot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lena was on the kitchen cutting some apples for a fruit salad she had planned for lunch when she heard the front door being opened and closed and, at the same time Nimb informed her about Lori's arrival.

"Mom?" Lori called while she entered the living room and seeing no one there.

"Over here" Lena called from the kitchen. Lori walked in as Lena rounded the counter and went straight to give her a tight hug "So, how was school? She smiled and released her, she returned back to what she was doing and, Lori sat on one of the chairs in front of the counter. Lena picked a second bowl from the cabinet, asking Lori if she would want some to which Lori nodded and deeply sighed.

"It was...Good" she said after a moment” good but confusing"

Lena hummed questioning "How so?" She asked with a hint of concern, fearing that following Ava's advice of switching schools was a mistake. She brought the subject about a year after she started working with the Bureau. Since Ava insisted on monitoring the project closely, they inevitably started to spend time together, either on meetings of how to approach certain scenarios, forming placements groups or just filling some paper work, it felt like Ava was breathing down her neck, waiting for her to fail somehow. However one day, out of nowhere, Ava admitted that she was just afraid that the project failed, because she actually had no plan if it did. After that, Lena didn't feel so pressure on getting results and somehow started bonding and tolerating the other members of the team as well. Time after that, leaving from an afternoon meeting they started talking about their kids and Ava recommended a particular school that it was being funded by the Bureau and that, most of the agent's children assisted said school.

"Well...” Lori's voice brought her back to the present “for starters, the school is huge, like, absurdly huge" she said on an amused tune “and, they have a neat Library, with big enough study rooms"

"It doesn't sound that bad" Lena sat in front of her and put two fruit bowls on the counter.

"And then there was this girl" Lori picked a strawberry piece from her bowl " she came out of nowhere to me this morning saying that she knows me" her brows knitted " and then she gave me a took me all around the school, I mean it was nice, but it was so...out of the blue"

"She knows you?" Lena tilted her head questionably “From where?"

Lori chewed some fruit in her mouth before answering “she said she saw me on your job one day"

"At the Bureau?” Lena frowned and Lori nodded with the fork in her mouth. It has been 3 years and still Lena hadn't properly talked with Lori about what was her actual job on the Bureau. Yes, she knew she worked with magical refugees, but didn't know said refugees were placed on different periods of time. At least she wasn't lying, it was more of incomplete information and it's wasn't like Lori was super into on what her mother was working on, most of it was classified after all

"Oh well, it is possible you have been there a few times" she finished relieved that Lori didn't have any follow up questions about it. They both continued picking pieces from their bowls until Lori remembered something.

"Oh right, now that we're it" she said quickly “do they gave you one of those portal thingy?"

* * *

_October, 2037_

"So, I have practice today, but I'll be free after five_” Laurel_ sat on her desk "we do need to progress on that history project"

Lori hummed in approval "yes we do, but, not time travel this time" Lori answered keeping her eyes on her book. She will usually take their break times to work on her personal projects. A few weeks in and laurel stick to her like toilet paper on your shoe, Lori learned quickly that Laurel was the daughter of both the director the time Bureau and the captain of a Time spaceship to which She was very surprised, it took her young mind a couple of days and some questioning her mom to fully wrap her mind around the fact of time traveling, how it worked and how dangerous it could be, that also led to know the little bits of her mom's job at the Bureau.

"But- that way we can get our data historically Accurate " she pouted "besides, auntie Z is always with us, it's not like something bad will actually happen "she finished remembering how the last time things got ugly and they almost got stuck on the 18th century.

Lori raised her look from the book down and gave her a stern look, one she had learned from her Mom, it'll usually bend anyone to agree to her terms.

"Jeez fine, no time travel" she raised her hands in surrender. They stayed like that in silence for a few seconds; Laurel sat straight on the desk, looking to the window that led to the school campus “are you doing something for Halloween this year?"

“Are you asking me if I'm going trick or treat?” Lori gave her a quizzical look.

"What? No. There's this garage band in my neighborhood, and they're throwing a concert party on Halloween, and I was wondering if, you know, you'd like to come " Laurel explained, swinging her legs on the side of the desk "it might be fun" she finished in a singsong tone.

"I-well" she closed her book, feeling a little nervous all of sudden “I don't know, I kind of always spent Halloween with mom, you know?" She gave her an awkward smile “It’s basically a tradition by now"

"Oh come on!" She pouted and slightly shaked Lori by the shoulders " besides, my Moms' friends always throw a party for this time of the year, they're probably going to invite her" Lori looked at her still not quite convinced and thinking that her mom had never mentioned anything about it, but to be fair, she'll ask Lori at least a week before Halloween what are her plans so she can get things ready.

"Come on" she pouted again, putting on her best puppy eyes. Lori looked at her, unsure and internally debating if her mom will even allow her to go out all night, and of top of that, wondering about that Party Lori mentioned. Yes, her mom had been working with Laurel’s mothers and friends for the past 3 years, but she didn't think she had that kind of relationship with them since her mom almost wouldn’t talk about anyone when they shared their quality time.

However, this was the first time someone invited her anywhere, she took a deep breath before her thoughts taker even more away from the present “For God's sake, fine"

Laurel eyes filled with excitement and beamed a _yes! _ In response.

_2 weeks later_

Lori was nervous, very nervous. She looked at her reflection on the mirror a few times more until she was convinced that she looked good enough. She decided on wearing a replica of a blue NASA jumpsuit her mom had gave her for her birthday which she hasn't had the chance to wear far more than as a pajamas.

She looked once more, spinning in front of the mirror “I mean, it’s Halloween right? People do wear ridiculous costume for Halloween, right Nimb?" She rambled " wait...do I look ridiculous?

"Yes and no" answered Nimb "you look splendid, besides, this a day for not exactly caring about what one is wearing, just to have fun" 

"Yes but-"

"No buts Ms. Lorelai. Everything is going to be fine" she encouraged Lori “now, will you please check on Ms. Luthor, she looks like she's going to pass out"

Lori sighed, at least she knows from where she got her worries from. She left her room in direction to her mom's "Mom" Lori entered the room to find her mother still fixing her hair staring, frustrated, at her reflection on the mirror. As promised, Ray appeared on her office a week ago with the same offer as last year, she was incline to decline again, but Lori had already informed her about her plans for the night and had annoyingly insisted for her to do the same, basically forcing her to accept Ray' s invitation.

It was a dress up party. For Halloween. As childish as it sounded, it brought a somewhat nostalgia to Lena, she couldn't properly remember the last time she did that sort of thing, and according to Ray's reaction when she agreed he and the others had already planned what they were going to wear and were very excited about it. She lasted at least 3 days deciding what she was dress up as until she gave up and asked Lori for advice, and after a quite long list of over sexualized costume ideas and some odd monster she decided for one of the most generic one, a vampiress. Lori had gave her some tips on not dressing with some generic vampire costume, she told her to _spice things up _a little bit. So after a bit of research on modern culture clothing, she found something that fit both her and the character.

"You okay?"

"Do you think I should wear it up or down?” she inquired, looking at Lori through her mirror reflection. Lena was dressed in a quite elegant way; she had a Black silk blouson top, a Black high waist wide pants and low heel ankle boots. The cherry on top, a Black choker and that, which she found kind of useless since it was night time, but Lori insisted it complemented her outfit.

Lori hummed and placed herself behind her mother "well that depends. Do you wanna look bossy or chill? Your ponytail always makes you look like you're gonna destroy some poor man fragile masculinity" she finished by pulling all Lena’s hair up and tighten it with her hands.

"Definitely not that" Lena sighed in response.

"Down it is"

Lori started brushing Lena's hair, looking at the reflection until she was satisfied with the result "Now, it looks perfect" she added “Did you put on your fake teeth yet?

Lena wrinkled her nose at that "God yes, and let me tell you, that wasn't a pleasant experience"

Lori picked a hat next to them on the dresser drawer and put it on her mom, giving her a final look on the mirror "perfect"

"You think?"

"Of course" said both Lori and Nimb.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous actually" she said a little anxious “I’m basically going to hang out with work colleagues" she groaned

"When was the last time you _hangout _with anyone?"

"I-" she stopped, unable to remember her last attempt on being social.

"Exactly" Lori said as matter of fact "I'll be fine, laurel told me how exited her mom was when she heard you were finally on board with this, besides" she looked at herself in the mirror "you spent a lot of your time with me, and I want you to have a life too, to have fun "

"I do have a life, Lorelai" Lena huffed

"Outside of work" Lori reminded her

They both laughed at that, Lena was fishing her outfit when Lori's phone vibrated in her pocket; it was a message from laurel, informing her that she will pick her up in few minutes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, moms?" Laurel entered her mom's room still taping on her phone, when she raised her gaze to the view in front of her, her mama had her mom's face up, applying eyeliner and she honestly believed that this was a fever dream. Her Mom was wearing a black tank top with a black leather jacket accompanied with ripped black jeans and platform boots with all of her hair cascading to her right shoulder. A punk. Her Mom, her uptight, director of a federal organization, was dressed as a punk.

Her mama on the other hand, was wearing a sleeveless pale purple top, a very short light pink skirt and black leggings with peachy flats. Her hair tide up on a tight bun. Basically, a ballerina on what it looked like rehearsal clothing.

"What in the actual fuck" she whispered loud enough for her mom to hear her.

"Hey! Language" Ava reprehended her while Sara was still fixing the liner on her and shushing her not to move.

"Are you two planning on killing someone tonight?" laurel crossed her arms smirking, leaning to the frame of the door

"Oh come on, we don't look that bad" Ava looked at herself on the mirror, admiring what Sara had done.

"I didn't say you looked bad, it's just kind of" she twisted her hand struggling to find the word” very out of character”

"Well" Sara put her arm around Ava's neck "I think we both look very good babe" she smiled and gave her a peck on the lips to not smudge her lipstick "What about you? Won't you get dressed?"

"I'm already are" she said as matter of fact, gesturing from her face where she had some red triangles painted on her cheeks, to her shirt which had the word _costume _on it. "Anyways, I just came to inform you that, I'll be picking Lori soon"

"I still don't understand why you don't want to go with the kids and Gary, you always had so much fun with them” her mom added

"Ugh not this year" Laurel loudly protested “besides, I don't really want to hang out with the twins, they have been acting extra creepy" she added "the other day I saw them talking with this warlock from 11th grade, I think they're planning a ritual or something"

"We need to talk with Nora" exhaled Ava, picking the bridge of her nose

"Yep, we really do" nodded Sara “well anyways" she clasped her hands and point them to laurel “I want you here before midnight young lady"

"And just for good measure, we'll ask Lena to tell Nimb to watch you" Ava walked to Sara side and crossed her arms.

"Jeez, thanks for your vote of confidence" she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I know you think you don't need it" Ava approached Laurel” but you know how dangerous Halloween can be “she kissed her forehead; laurel wrinkled her face in disgust.

"Gross Mom you're going to leave your make up all over me" with a faint smile, she rubbed her forehead intending to remove any lipstick left there. She looked at her phone, noticing the time and said goodbye to her moms.

"Have fun" they both said while laurel exited the room.

* * *

_March, 2040_

"Can you come over?" Was all that read on the message that Lori had sent to Laurel. She had been passing around her room for a few minutes by now, anxiously eyeing a pile of letters on her bed. Even she knew what was in them; she couldn't shake the feeling of the worst case scenario.

She could feel her hands getting wet by each passing second. She walked towards her bed and laid down, sinking into the mattress taking deep breath in and out and covering her eyes with her forearms. The sound of a portal opening brought her to her room, but she didn't make any attempt to move, she heard steps coming near her followed by a sinking on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Why are we on crisis now?" Laurel sighed. It wasn't the first time that she saw Lori like this, after her mom, Laurel was the next person she would consult for comfort when her mind blocked like this.

Lori took one of the pillows under her to cover her face then patted on the letters next to them. Laurel took them and read each envelope.

"So you got your acceptances letters" Laurel exhaled, running a hand through her hair. She saw, very subtly, Lori nod through the pillows. She moved on the bed, place herself right next Lori and lay down with letters still on one hand.

They stayed like that for a while, laurel trying to give some space before all the rambling and insecurities started to flourish, but then, Lori abruptly sat on the bed

“I know any of this doesn't make sense" she took a deep breath, she rubbed her eyes, feeling hot tears threatening to come out "Purdue has one of the highest acceptance rates, but it’s just... I just-" she balled her fists, trying to find the corrects words.

"Hey, it's okay" laurel put her hand on Lori's, stroking it gently " it's okay to be nervous about these things" she placed her hand on her shoulders "let's see" she straighten herself up next to Lori "You got the highest GPA on our class, and you've done this all these extracurriculars just this year alone, without mentioning that every teacher model student" she counted with her fingers, reminding her with a warm expression trying to give her a sense of comfort " it'll be ridiculous if any of them dared to pass on you " she finished. Lori looked at her still feeling overwhelmed but Laurel was right, she just needed to remember the facts she was a straight A student, she had excellent recommendations from everyone; she was on her way to be her class valedictorian. Lori was the best she could be; she only hoped that it was enough.

She held her breath and grabbed the letters, passing through each one until her eyes landed on the only one that mattered, she gave one last glance at laurel who was watching her with such an unsure feeling. She ripped the envelope, taking a few seconds before opening the letter.

_ Dear Miss Luthor,_

_ We are very delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Purdue University to start in the coming fall semester this August. _

"Oh thank God" she let out a whisper, holding the letter to her chest "I did got in" she threw herself onto Laurel

"Of course you did" Laurel responded, hugging her tight.

She leaned back and lay down once again, closing her eyes with a huge smile in her face, still tugging the letter to her chest. Laurel followed her and they fell quiet.

"Aren't you going to open the others?"

"Probably just the MIT one, to please my mom. She had been insisting _very subtly _to apply “she said sarcastically.

"Oh" she said after a few seconds, up on her elbow "with all my drama, I haven't asked what about you"

"Aha, well “Laurel felt caught off guard “My letters came in yesterday and-"

"What?!" Lori sat back up quickly interrupted her “why didn't you told me?!"

"I was going to” she looked away, guilt slowly creeping in “once I made up my mind, like" she let a sight out “I really haven't decided yet"

"Wha-" Lori looked at her confused "I'm sure your mom has a say on that"

"She doesn't mind that much as long as it is an Ivy League one “she looked back at Lori “she made me apply to all seven of them"

"Well" Lori fell back down on the bed “You're an even greater student than I am, I'm pretty sure all of the will want you"

"Puff Yeah, I'm not one who's gonna be valedictorian " she scoffed

"Yes but, only because you didn't want to. You can easily beat me on that one" Lori smiled "guess you're quitting basketball?"

She heard Laurel gave a long exhale "yeah I guess so" and even of Lori couldn't see her face at the moment, she knew laurel wasn't very of fond of the idea. She had been playing almost half of her life, needless to say it was big part of she was. On the four years they have known each other, Lori haven't missed a single game of hers and there wasn't a time where Laurel looked more content with herself, But she knew Med school was going to be hard on its own.

"I don't think I would be able to keep up both playing and studying anymore, and God forbid I let my grades decay" she said mockingly “my mom wouldn't let me the end of it"

They fell quiet, feeling there was still something unresolved in the room.

"So, you're going to move?" Laurel dared to break the silence.

"What?" Lori inquired, fully knowing where this was going.

"To Indiana? That's where your college is right?" She said in a monotonous tone

"Ah, yes but, not necessarily-"

"What if we move in together?" Laurel abruptly turned to her side, propping in her elbow interrupting Lori

"...What?" She asked in disbelieve, thinking that maybe she had heard wrong.

"We can be roommates" Laurel looked Lori directly into her eyes, dead serious.

"You do know that any college you choose will be like, five states apart from where I'm going right?"

"I- I have my time courier and my Moms won't mind as long as I don't time travel" she rushed trying to sound compelling "besides it's either that or stay here with them, they don't see the point of me moving out, but if it's with you- unless, you don't want of course-"

"No!" She interjected Wide eyed " it's not like I don't want to, it's just-" she looked at the ceiling, letting out a loud sigh of frustration, running her fingers through her hair " _I _don't even know of my mom it's going to let me, you know how she can be" laurel nodded at that " I guess I wasn't really thinking about that yet...and-"

"Hey, Just...let me know what you decide" she softly clasped her hands with Lori’s “okay?"

"Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few things for this chapter  
[Here](https://twitter.com/Mlfg_AK/status/1246213119195611137) for a visual reference on apareance and outfits  
and Punk!Ava and Ballerina!Sara are inspired from [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481432)


	5. This is a Dream...Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the Story finally begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been such a long time.  
This was supposed to be done earlier, I was writing this chapter on my phone (bc my computer died again) and that bastard one day just said "see ya" and died as well. I practically lost all my data, the chapter was like 85% done, so you can imagine my frustration. and this made me realize that my backup cloud ain’t doing anything actually.  
it was very hard for me to try and rewrite everything(mostly bc I have a tendency of giving up quickly) bc every time I struggled w a scene kept remembering that I already did it, and well, my mind practically bulling me.  
Moving forward, I do remember some stuff of the lost version and I think this one turned out better.  
Now with the story, this was supposed to be the first chapter, but as u saw, on the prologue happened a lot stuff and I didn’t want to shorten all that or didn’t know how to without losing part of the story or make into a really long chapter(that wasn’t going to happen jaja) so, yes. Sorry for that.  
Ah, I made some stuff as well for this: [Here](https://twitter.com/Mlfg_AK/status/1272578210803433477)  
Also, I’ve thinking on posting some other art i made for previous chapters, idk.

_May, 2042_

"You got everything?" laurel asked, leaning into the door frame of Lori’s room. Lori nodded and closed her bag "So, you'll be gone for two weeks"

"Yep" she said. Laurel might not admit it, but she was actually kind of sad Lori was leaving, even if it was for such short amount of time. Even when it comes to visiting their parents, they will usually spent the evening with them and return home for the night, there was no issue since they would just use their couriers, but since It had been such long time since she had properly visited mom, she decided to spent her whole break time back on her mom's house. It has been almost 8 months since Lori had the time to visit her mom, either she was up to her neck on tests and internship opportunities from college or her mom was too busy with her company and bureau work.

She saw laurel's eyes reflecting her inner sadness. Though it was true she could open a portal if she wanted to see Lori during those two weeks, one of the conditions her mom stablished for letting her live hundreds of miles away from her college, basically out of whim, was that she could only use her courier for that, either going to college or home. “I'll be back before you notice” she shot her an apologetic smile "So, try not to miss me so much

"Sure" Laurel scoffed and rolled her eyes trying to play it cool

After everything was set Lori preceded to open a portal to her old house not before giving Laurel a tight hug and hummed "see you in two weeks. Text me if anything interesting happens"

As if anything interesting ever happens there "Say hi to your mom for me" she finished Lori nodded and waved a final goodbye then crossed through the portal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The portal opened in the middle of the main Room of her old house, empty as usual "Welcome back Miss Lorelai” Nimb was the first who greeted her and informed the whereabouts of her mom.

"Miss Lorelai has arrived" Nimb voice informed Lena in her office room. She was supposed been to be expecting Lori, but one document led to another and she lost track of time. Even if she had planned on coordinate to have less work and enjoy this mother-daughter time, something always had to go off the rails. This time was the disappearance of a creature and one of the agents in charge of escorting them through the XII century, they found them eventually, but that dragged quite the amount of paperwork. She set down the few pages that were left and got out of her office to the main room, greeting Lori with a thigh hug.

"I'm so sorry darling, I lost track of time" Lena apologized.

"Nah, its fine I'm kinda early tho" she said placing her bags on the near couch to deal with them later. "So, are you set for the day?"

"Of course" Lena decided to omit the few reports that need revision on her desktop upstairs. It wasn't anything difficult so she could finish them who put any trouble later.

"Great! There's this new scones recipe I've dying to try" she beamed "Also, there these two new movies everyone has been talking about this month, all the reviews said it's a bomb" she walked to the kitchen and Lena followed "oh! And wait 'till you see all I have planned for this weekend"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They spent the next five days after that on all sorts of activities, Lori had planned out baking sessions, a polo match, retro movie night, turns out, her mom hadn’t seen a lot of the classics of her own time and had even included her mom work time in between all that, she had also planned a different game for each night as well, with hopes she'll finally beat her mom on at least one of them.

On the night of the 6th day Lori was particularly exhausted and after a shamesly defeat she decided that the best thing she could have for dinner that night was a whole pint of frozen yogurt, Lena wanted to object but couldn't resist how fun was Lori’s face full of yogurt getting brain freeze for how much she was eating, she for her part just ate a kale salad. They shared their good nights and went to sleep, well, while Lori fell dead on her sleep, Lena stayed up for a little longer, monitoring and reviewing the cases of the fugitives that had relocated in the last months. Then when her eyes couldn't stay open anymore she fell asleep.

"Ms. Luthor, Lori's body seems to be in...Distress" Nimb voice called her out of her sleep.

"What do you mean distress?" Lena asked rubbing her sore eyes and sitting on the bed. She picked the tablet next to her and asked Nimb for Lori's vitals. Her eyes went wide in shock when she saw the numbers rising by the minute on the screen.

She busted out of the bed to her daughter's room. Lori was struggling in her sleep, skin feverish and ragged breathing.

"Nimb, send up vial 3-36 please" she requested getting near Lori. Nimb didn't answer. She just heard the sound of air moving near behind the wall. A small compartment opened revealing the small case, a vial and a gun syringe.

"Mom?" she heard faintly while opening the case.

"Hey pumpkin" Lena smiled worriedly, cupping her face. She could see clearly that Lori was disoriented, probably overwhelmed with whatever was happening to her body.

Lori tried to speak, but only a whimper came out.

"Shh, it’s going to be okay" she loaded the syringe gun and shot Lori's with it. Quickly the girls became calm, more relax and succumbed back into unconsciousness.

"That should do it for now" Lena exhaled, moving a string of hair from Lori’s sweated face "bring her to the lab" she finished in the most monotonous tone.

Lena was terrified to say the least. She made a mental list of everything that could be happening and list was just getting larger by the minute. However back, way back of her mind she kept shoving the answer. She looked back at the tablet with Lori's vitals, numbers lower now for the exception of the sun radiation levels. She kept waiting for those numbers to down as well, but knew they wouldn't.

She barely realized when the elevator hit the lowest level of the house where her lab was. Nimb informed her that Lori's was there as well. She put herself together and stored out into the room "Did you make a full scan?" She asked Nimb.

"Of course" Nimb answered and showed the results "it's seems like-"

"The sun radiation is waking her Kryptonian part" she signed watching the results. Those numbers could only mean that.

"Yes. It seems her dampener has been working just at half of its capacity"

"I just don't understand" she ran her fingers through her hair looking at the screen. She designed the dampened to be self-sufficient; there was no reason for it to be stopping working on its own.

At this rate her dampener will stop working and Lori’s body will start to reject it. She could replace it, but Lori will defiantly notice. There was no out of this. She had been running from it for 17 years now, how could she let that much time passed? How Lori would react? She was very afraid of that one, she would probably hate her.

"Ms. Luthor?" Nimb called her out of her mind "What will be the next course of action?

_I don’t know_, she thought. Her mind wasn’t working as fast as it would. She couldn't extract the dampener, her body won't recover fast enough.... and overall it would not be fair. She had told herself that dampening her powers was the safest option while growing, but what was the excuse now? She knew this day would come, she couldn't postpone it anymore, or at least, she shouldn't. It was time, she had to tell her and let her decide from there. Even if she decided to hater her for that after.

"Extract all the sun radiation, and a few hours under red sun lamps. Take her to her room before dawn" that should give her enough time to find a propped way to bring all this to Lori. There was no back up from this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lori woke up grasping for air. The intense feelings making her sit on her bed. Hands gripping hard on her chest and Chills running down her body, as if she should be drenched in sweat, but instead she was cool to the touch. She closed her eyes and fell back to her pillow. It probably was just a nightmare. A very intense, lucid nightmare.

"I shouldn't have eaten that much frozen yogurt" she groaned. Falling back into her pillow, she noticed the slight sunlight through her window and frowned. "Nimb, what time is it?"

"Good morning Mr. Lorelai. It is currently 10:45. Would you like a brief on the news?" Nimb answered.

"No, thanks" Lori said, pinching the bridge of her nose. That was odd. She wasn't exactly an early person, but her internal clock had never woken her up that late either.

Getting from her room to the bathroom she noticed how every window was covered up, preventing sunlight into the house, for a second she thought it was weird, but didn’t pay too much attention to it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh? Morning mom" she said as she noticed her mom sitting on the table when she entered the kitchen.

"Someone's up late" Lena said

"I blame that on the frozen yogurt" she groaned "how could you let me eat that much?" Lori said, taking down a box of cereal and a bowl form the pantry "for real, I'm banning it for at least a month" she heard her mom giggle from behind

She groaned again and sat on the chair after the one next to her mom "I feel like I was hit by a truck" she took her phone out of her pajama pocket "I should start listening to laurel and plan a healthier routine" she finished, Going through her phone and getting excited when she saw a message from laurel. It wasn't until a few mouth full spoons of cereal that she notice her mom, who had stopped paying attention to what she said, glancing at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she frowned, spook still in her mouth

"How are you feeling?" Lena quickly asked

She looked confused for a moment "What do you mean?" then, placed her phone face down on the table

Lena realized that might have been a little too fast-forwards “Nimb told me you were having a bad dream last night “she tilted her head” are you feeling okay?”

"Oh… that" she remembered. The feeling brought bitter taste to her mouth "I can barely remember what was that all about" Lena still looked concerned "I'm fine mom, really. In fact I feel great" she beamed "apparently oversleeping can have its benefits"

"Sure" Lena chuckled a little bit "hey, what if I take care of game night today? I have some stuff I've been meaning to show you

"Oh, Really?" Lori said full of curiosity "Ow dang it, but today is Clue night! Juts so you know, I've been practicing with laurel to finally beat you"

"Oh darling, I hardly doubt it" her mom confidently answered.

"Can I at least get a hint of what is this mysterious thing you're planning?" she put her hands under her chin and put on her best puppy eyes.

Lena just smiled "I just hope you like it" Lori pouted loudly saying how unfair that was and Lena laughed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lena had taken the afternoon to plan their evening, hoping Lori wouldn't hate her at the end of the day.

"Mom?" Lori peeked into her mother's office.

"Yes, darling" Lena said without lifting her sight.

"Nimb went offline for an update, so if you need anything I'll be on the rooftop” Lena lifted her sight to that.

"Nimb went offline already?" She looked at her desk clock. Nimb update was scheduled to be on during the day, so in the meantime the house was left unprotected they'll be aware of. Hopefully, she'll be back online before dinner "Ok, just don't fall asleep on the rooftop please, you'll get sunburn" she tried to joked a little. Lori had been indoors the whole day, getting little to none direct sunlight, she was afraid not knowing how her body was going to keep reacting to sun energy

"I'll try not to" Lori did a finger gun gesture and opened a portal.

"You can just take the stairs darling, it's not that hard"

"Ugh too much walking" she sneered "see you at dinner" was the last thing she heard when the portal closed.

Now, onto business. Lena rested her face on her palms and groaned loudly. She had been trying to find the best most organic way to bring the subject into the table_. I wonder if this why Kara never actually told me- _

_No._ She shook her head. This was no time to be thinking about the past. She wasn't as mad as she used to be about it anymore, she was...disappointed to say the least, wondering if after this She was going to have to go back to all those buried memories. If she was honest to herself, she could actually use Kara's help on this.

She rubbed her temples and sighed in defeat, she still had some work files left to work on and a little bit of krypton research to do as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few hours later on the rooftop, Lori already had part of her work done, she was about to stand up to for a little stretch when a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea almost made her faint, she grabbed the table for support when her knees threatened to give up. Suddenly she could feel her eyes burning and her ears ringing, everything to bright and too loud. She felt like she was having a panic attack. She finally dropped down and curl herself into a ball, her breathing getting more and more erratic at his point. She thought she was dying.

Then everything went silent, a very chill breeze made her look around. There was nothing but blue. She looked in every direction, she was floating or flying? Nope, she couldn't be flying that was impossible. She shut her eyes tight, repeating to herself that this was just another nightmare, that she was going to wake up and everything will be fine.

But it wasn’t.

And she was falling. Falling fast very fast, the world spinning around her as her body lost her gravitation center. That was it; she was going to die she thought as tears run out her eyes into the open. Then she remembered her time courier. Everything was blurry as her fingers, frenetically, tried to press the buttons on the small device with no success until a final push opened a portal and smashed the device at the same time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Laurel was in the kitchen refilling her water bottle, it got empty about an hour ago and without Lori there to burst into her room and remind her to stay hydrated while she studied, she practically forgot about it. It was now her leisure time and she hadn't heard from Lori since the morning, she took her phone out and started to tap when the sound of a portal opening caught her attention.

"What the-" she was cut out trying to glimpse on the other side when something or rather someone shoot out of it crashing on the wall in front of them.

Both her phone and her bottle fell on the floor, eyes wide in shock when she realized that it was Lori who hit the wall.

"Oh god" she quickly kneeled Down to her side, her hands shaking "Lori?" she didn't get an answer right away but, slowly, Lori started to move "wha- how- are you okay are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Laurel" she said holding her head, the room was still spinning.

"You just crashed into a wall, how can you be fine?!" laurel practically yelled "we need to call an ambulance, you may have a concussion or be bleeding internally-

She quickly lost laurel's voice into the mess that was her brain, she didn't feel hurt, she was fine. Again she thought this probably was another dream, she probably fell asleep on the roof, that's all. The situation was too surreal to be true_. Everything was going to be alright, Right?_ If she kept repeating that, it'll probably be true.

Again, it wasn't. When her brain finally caught Laurel's voice again, she couldn’t take it anymore.

"I told you I'm Fine!" she shouted at the same time hot red beams came out of her eyes. She quickly covered her face, hissing as she felt her eyes burning in pain.

Laurel crawled back into the wall, processing what had happened looking into the two burning holes on the wall next to them. Then she felt Lori quivering and sniffing next to her

"Lori...?" she place her hand on her shoulder, Lori got tensed by the touch "hey, would you please Look at me?"

"No. What if I that happens again?" she quivered, her breathing still ragged "I don't want to hurt you"

Laurel softly smiled "you won't, okay" but Lori still didn't move. She knew this could go south very quickly with how fast she was breathing. She wrapped her arms around Lori, she heard her breath hitched for a second, her body still trembling but starting to relax. After what it felt like a minute or so her breathing was close to normal, laurel leaned back and Lori finally uncover her face revealing her irritated eyes.

"Yikes, that doesn't look good" Laurel said moving a loose strand of hair from her face, examining Lori red puffy eyes. She stood up and asked Lori to follow her to the couch and to wait there.

Lori stayed put on the couch, gripping hard its cushions. She was exhausted once again, she kept replaying everything that had happened, clearly there was something going on. She felt chills all over her body. This feeling wasn't unfamiliar, no. She wondered if her mom knew about this and that is why she was so preoccupied this morning. She clearly remembered her mom voice telling her everything was going to be okay, but...her mom had told her it was a dream, she wouldn’t lie to her like that...would she?

Part of her messy brain knew that it was irrational, it was her mom after all but the mere thought of her lying again clouded her entire judgment. Was she experimenting with her? Or she knew that whatever was happening was going to happen? Her mind kept filling with questions; she could feel the panic rising again...

"Lori?" laurel's voice brought her back. She has holding a small tube of what it looked like eye drops. She had completely forgotten about her eyes, they didn't burn anymore.

"Here" she poured a few drops on each eye, then she noticed Lori’s smashed courier "gosh what happened to this?" at first she thought that maybe it was because of the crash, but looking at it closely she noticed some finger marks on it.

Ah right, she smashed her courier too... Lori closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Something really messed up is going with me" she stated the obvious.

"Yeah, no shit" Laurel smiled, trying to joke it out, but worry still show on her face "sorry, it's just..." She tried to find the words "we should really call someone, like you mom! She pro-

"No!" she almost screamed at the thought of getting her mom involved. She grasped laurel's shirt for support. What if her mom tries to cover everything up again? She already lied once, what can assure her she wouldn't do it again? Or, what if her whole life had been a huge lie?

"What?" Laurel questioned confused at the odd reaction of Lori. "If anyone can get a grasp of what’s going on it's her, you know that" she tried rubbing Lori’s arms to calm her but Lori only gripped tighter

"I think..." she squeezed her eyes and gulped "I think she already knows"

Laurel frowned "What?"

"I- I'm not sure, she told me it was probably a bad dream or something, I never thought-” She quickly shook her head and cover her ears “I can't think with all that noise" 

"Noise?" she asked wondering since the only voices in the room were theirs.

"It’s not here-" She gripped eras tighter "it’s everywhere I can't-" Lori felt like she drowning in a sea of voices and sounds. It was overwhelming and the quick rise and fall of her breathing was just making it worse

"Wow, hey it's okay" Laurel rounded with her arms again, holding her close, trying to calm her calm "ah- what if...what if you focus on something? The vents, the water pipes, erh... I don't know my voice?"

Lori tried, until her mind finally focused on a steady sound "Hmm...Your heartbeat it's pretty loud"

"It’s not like I can make it stop you know" Laurel smiled "is it working?"

Lori hummed, taking her hands from her ears she placed her chin on the crook of Laurel's neck, taking deep breaths had focusing on the steady rhythm of laurel heartbeat "yes"

A few moments later Lori leaned back "better?" laurel asked gently squeezing her shoulders. Lori nodded in agreement, her body seemed relaxed but her face still displayed worry looking down. Laurel placed her index finger under her chin, forcing her to look at her and with the most soft tone aske "penny for your thoughts?" she tilted her head a bit.

Lori slightly blushed at the gesture looking directly into her blue eyes. She exhaled "its juts- what if it happens again and I lose control of it? What I hurt someone? A- And your mom's have to arrest me for disturbing the peace or some other shit?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic, they'll never do that. They love you" she slightly nudged her.

"They won't love me so much when they find out I'm this laser shooting monster" she brought her knees close to her chest and buried her face in them.

"Hey. Don't say that. You're not a monster" she gently squeezed her shoulder “we’ll figure this out and you'll be back to normal in no time"

"How?" Lori mumbled.

Laurel quickly thought that whatever it’s happening to Lori might have to do with a magical creature since they were everywhere now. Ever since the placement program was implement humans and creatures started to mix, now days you could find beings half human half magical creature, it was to be expected and most people didn’t mind, however, everyone had to be register on the bureau system so they could have a grasp how much the magical population was growing and provide help for those with powerful abilities "Oh! I know" she resolved "the bureau!"

"What? Are you going to hand me over?" she heard Lori’s muffled voice.

She looked dead serious at her "It hurts me that you have such low faith in me" she sneered "The bureau has a database of all known magical creatures and their abilities and characteristics. If you got infected with something it has to be there.

Lori lifted her head, peeking slightly, still not convinced.

"Oh come on! It's better than nothing" Laurel said "and if we go now there might not that many people in the building, no one it's going to notice us"

Lori thought about it. Sooner than later her mom was going to figure out she wasn't on the roof anymore. She might have enough time to investigate on her own before confronting her "okay" she finally said “but until we know what's happening we can tell anyone"

"Of course" laurel pressed her courier, opening a portal "let's go"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The portal opened near the storage side of the building, they made their way to where most of the offices where. Just a Laurel said, people were already leaving for the day, meaning it'd be an easy to find an empty office to sneak in without someone finding out.

After avoiding some potential agents that might recognize them, they found an empty office with no one left near it. They got in, turning the flash of Laurel's phone to see better their surrounds. Laurel instructed Lori to stay near the door in case someone tried to open it or something while she went through the Bureau system.

"Can I ask? How is that you have access to the system? I thought only agents could log in" she looked at laurel confidently taping in.

"I may or may have not put myself on the system when auntie Z asked me to help her update it"

"And they never found out?" she said with a frown on her lips. Laurel just hummed in response “No wonder mom uses her own"

Laurel kept tapping until a window asking for what she was looking popped on the screen "so, I'm in. Let’s see...you have shown increase on audio sensibility" she tapped “Laser eyes...super strength?

"And flying" Lori added "or is it floating?" but Laurel didn't heard that last part.

"Right and flying “she finished and the search started "this might take a few seconds.

Lori nodded; she focused her sight on the blurred window of the office. She could hear the murmuring voices of the agents that were still on the building, along with the dim lights outside, She was getting dizzy again, feeling a knot forming in her throat, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to steady herself, that's when she heard a familiar voice outside, not close but it was near.

"Huh? That's weird..." Laurel voice cut everything out.

"What is it?"

"There is no record of any magical creature with your characteristic but…" she scrolled down the results "There this two...aliens?"

"What?" then she heard the voice getting closer "I think your mom is coming"

"What?"

"Just, print everything. She’s getting close" she rushed her.

"Okay okay" she pressed some final bottoms on the keyboard and the printer started,

Lori felt her knees wanting to give up again. She felt like fainting. Laurel grabbed the papers once the printer finished and quickly went to Lori’s side "hey! You okay?" she asked worried

"Yes. juts...let's go," they examine the hallway and walked fast when they didn't see anyone but just around the corner a voice stopped them dead in their track.

"Laurel?" the director voice came from behind them.

"Mom!" she turned around and greeted her in a high pitched tone "Hi"

"I didn't know you were coming by, what you are doing here?" the tall blonde frowned.

"Ah...yes, I’m-" she trailed off trying to come up with a believable excuse "It’s just, With Lori gone the apartment feels so lonely, and so I thought 'Hey why not surprise mom at work on my leisure time' you, know?

You came for dinner last week" she said bluntly, crossing her arms to her chest.

"So much time” Laurel answered quickly, eyes wide open. Her mom just raised an eyebrow.

And Lori is right there...?" she tilted her head, looking behind her daughter.

"Ehmm...right! She kinda texted me on my way here and decided to join me" Lori gave her a weak smile,

Ava features softened in concern when she saw the state of Lori "Oh Lori darling, you don't look so good, are you feeling okay?"

"Ahh...yes it’s...."She forced herself to smile " my period, sometimes it just hits harder you know?

"Do you want some Tylenol?" she placed her palm on her forehead "you're a bit warm, you should definitely be resting"

That’s what I told her" she looked at Lori realizing that she looked more exhausted than before but carried on with the act " See I told you " she turned back to her mom "anyway, my leisure time it’s about to end and you know how much you hate messing up my daily schedule plus I already say hi to you, I should just go and tuck this one in" she said rather fast hugged her mother "Miss you already, say hi to mama and Jordan for me bye" she rushed opened a portal and disappeared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well, that was close" she turned up to Lori who struggling a bit to stay stand "wow, you really, don't look good, you sure you're alright? We can pause this whole thing for a bit if you need to rest"

"No, no I'm fine it’s probably just…the stress from all that's happening catching up" she plumbed into the couch. She didn't felt hurt or anything and the dizziness was gone, but her body was still feeling exhausted. As if was working without any energy to burn and decided to just eat her inside “what do we got? "

"Right..." Laurel took the pages from her pocket, unfolded them and started to read "they fought alongside the legends and the other teams on several occasions, at least they're good guys" she continued “it says they're aliens ; kryptonians to be precise, and pretty much match all of your symptoms" Laurel read a little bit more to herself before adding "huh? So that's the super woman mama and the team mentioned" Laurel remembered a few stories where the things got so complicated the team needed the help of heroes from another universe, apparently things have been manageable enough since her mom’s haven’t talked about any of them in a long time.

"Does it say if they infect people or have a pathogen of some sort?"

"Mmmm....no, they don't. But it says they get their powers from the yellow Sun, well, our Sun"

"Where are they now?" Lori asked closing her eyes, feeling the exhaustion taking over her body.

"Well" Laurel flip the pages “it says they're from a 'National City', earth 38. So like...not even our same universe apparently"

"Great" Lori spat "My only chance at this and the answers are not even on this universe"

Laurel wasn't an stranger to interdimensional travel, it's not like her moms and their friends didn't like to brag about their adventures every holiday, however she wasn't quite sure if the waverider was capable of such thing, every time the subject matter was brought it was always from...

"Oh wait, I know who can help us" Lori looked at her "Nora!"

"Mrs. Palmer?"

"What? No" She frowned a little "you've met her uhhh" she tried to recall the last get together their families had "thanksgiving, 2 years ago?"

"Oh right, Mr. west-Allen daughter" Lori remembered "But, aren’t they speedsters. What is she going to do? Yeet us into realities? "

"I mean, I guess she can but no, she probably has access to Cisco's lab. Luckily she owns me a favor" Lori looked at her not quite seeing where the conversation was going "Cisco? He works with portals and weird energy stuff"

"Oh! Right right" Lori pretended she already knew "what? Sometimes you guys talk too much about things I'm not that interested on, or wasn't there when it happened so, I might had zooned out a couple of Times" she confessed, taking her phone out to look at the time. It was almost time for dinner "okay, let's go"

"What? Like, Right now?" Laurel said, remembering that Lori was a the verge of fainting earlier "you need to rest"

"I told you I feel fine" _those words are starting to lose sense by now_ “and we don't have that much time" she looked at her phone "my mom probably think I felt sleep on the rooftop by now, and I don't think Nimb has come back online so chop chop"

Laurel took her phone out, looked through her contacts and dialed Nora "hey" she said in a cherry tone when the line came through "Are you busy right now?"

-

"I need you to find something on Cisco's lab. Does he have any device that can, hypothetically, travel through dimensions?"

"Hmmm, I never thought you'll send to steal, that's new"

"It's not stealing, we're just burrowing....for research"

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night " She mocked "lucky for you, I know what you guys need" she disappeared in a flash of purple and yellow lightings and came back in less than a second with a small device in hand. "This is an Interdimensional extrapolator" She explained "it opens a portal and swoosh you're on another dimension"

"That’s it? Really" Laurel said in disbelief and Nora just shrugged "ah well… okay, set it to earth-38"

Nora nodded and after a few adjustments she pressed the button and a swirling glimmering portal opened. That was it. Seeing everything coming to place suddenly gave Lori a sense of clarity on what was happening ever since she crashed on their apartment. Everything was catching up to her, everything that she had done. She thought of her mom. There was still time, she didn't have to jump. If she decided to go she knew there was not going to be a turning back, she definitely will get in a Lot of trouble, not only her but...

Her eyes wider in realization "Laurel wait-" she grabbed Laurel's wrist "this... You don't have to come with me"

"Lor- what?" Laurel brows frowned in confusion,

"I've already put you on so much trouble today and this...jumping into a universe we don't know anything about juts because of my own stubbornness and selfishness… it's Just too much" Her grip slightly tighten "You can back now and I will take full responsibility for everything"

Laurel took Lori’s hands in hers "we've come this far, I won't let you face this alone you silly" her eyes glimmered with the portal’s shine "yes my moms are going to be pissed, but trust me, they'll understand.

"It might be dangerous"

"I know"

"We might not have a way to come back"

"I know"

"Laurel-" Lori looked at her, eyes starting to swell with tears "please"

"You can cry all you want, but I'm not leaving" Laurel wiped a single tear on Lori’s cheek.

"You jerk" she sniffed.

"So are we doing this or what?"

Lori whipped her eyes and nodded; Laurel took her hand in hers and jumped into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ones wondering where’s kara, where’s the Supercorp, well she’s finally appearing on next chapter, but with a twist :) and a lot of stuff I don’t know how to write nor express, wish me luck,
> 
> Thanls for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, the structure of this ended up being a mess, I should really read about how ao3 works.


End file.
